User blog:Beerman8299/Malcolm X vs. Rosa Parks
Hey everyone! This is my longest battle to date. Inspiration for this did not come from that political correctness bullshit. No, it was inspired from a recent visit I took to the Ford Museum near Detroit, Michigan. At the museum, they had the restored bus that Rosa Parks boycotted on. Some may find a few of the lines in here as racist or innappropriate. But I'm here to tell you that this is history and I always make sure my raps are historically accurate, and this one is no exception. I don't make history, I just write rap battles about it. This battle is between American Sunni minister and human rights activist, Malcolm X, and American civil rights activist, Rosa Parks, with a suprise twist. 'Battle' MALCOLM X VS. ROSA PARKS BEGIN! 'Malcolm X' Prepare yourself, I'm going to tell it like it is. We both should be tired of always having to give in. I hope you can take it like it really is. My ideal America is having mostly black people in it. Take a front row seat Mrs. Parks. We need to segregate like laundry, lights from darks. No need to worry about whitewashing when I have my black supremacy. There will be no necessity for your involvement in the N-double-A-C-P. We have all the power that is required in the Negro community. Go ahead and arrest me, charge me with larceny. When I ignite this battle in light of Afro-American Unity. And publicly teaching the Nation of Islam's theology. Come on, don't you want to stand up for yourself? I know you can't resist. Those white devils are WRONG, we are the civil RIGHT activists. You're a strong woman with the look of determination on your face. Bringing to light Recy Taylor and the Scottsboro Case. So band together with me and we can lead America. And reassure the return of African diaspora. 'Rosa Parks' When I fought for civil rights, it was for everyone to be equal. You may have been influential to some, but to most you were controversial. You're a socialist, communist, and racist rolled into one, You're as if Marx, Stalin, and Hitler adopted a black son. Changed religion, then changed your last name from "Little". You stood up between two sides, Malcolm X in the Middle. You were my personal hero, now you're a questionable figure. Your religion didn't even let you date one-on-one with Black Betty Sanders. I'm beating the Hell out of you, so you better pray to Allah in your Mosque. You can try and make me move all you want, I'll just say "Naw". I'm tellin' My Story now, and it ain't The Hate That Hate Produced. You need to rehabilitate your raps like you did with drug abuse. 'Malcolm X' Why won't you listen to me Rosa? It's time for us to strike. While Caucasian America is convinced that they should feel guilty for being white. (gunshot) (Malcolm X falls on the ground, injured) 'W.E.B. Du Bois' (walks in through smoke and blows smoke from barrel of pistol) This is America, we should be learning to color outside of the lines. I'm here to oppose your bullshit like the Atlanta Compromise. You have cast a WEB of lies, which then got you shot. I have exposed your C.O.R.E. grievances, Malcolm X marks the spot. I agree with black power, but not black dominance. However, I will saute your bars in my frying Pan-African Conference. And dear Rosa, don't think I've forgotten about you. Though your dementia may have led you to forget what it was you were here to do. You're in for a ride of humiliation down the road of segregation. The Souls of Black Folk are in need of reconstruction. So I'm tipping the scale of justice my way to eliminate the poise. Is it the weekend already? Because Saturday's for Du Bois. 'Malcolm X' What the Hell are you doing? This is my fight! You son of a bitch, you shot me! That idea wasn't very bright! (gets shot again) AH! GOD DAMMIT! 'Booker T. Washington' Mr. X, you need to get busy livin' or get busy dyin'. That's your God damn right, and you know that I ain't lyin'. You can't stop me I'm a "Tuskegee Machine". Go ahead W-E-B I don't mind if you disagree. I Rosenwald Up From Slavery, thanks to President Lincoln. You don't know what it was like everyday to see a lynchin'. Jim Scare-Crow Laws won't frighten us from pushing our movement forward. Our achievements and philanthropy even got us awards. Get away from here, stroll down your Selma marching paths. I bet none of you were asked for advice from any presidents, for me it was T.R. and Taft. 'Malcolm X' You may have thought you finished me off but I'm not done yet. You're one of nine failures, I'm the Talented Tenth. The mass of your dished out raps don't even weigh a Washing-ton. Wait and see what the people say when you've assassinated the Prodigal Son. (gets shot once more and falls to the ground) 'Harriet Tubman' Someone hand me a pair of extra dark sunglasses. I didn't spend 27 Years a Slave just to drop shade on your asses. I have Minty fresh bars that Moses supposes that y'all shouldn't oppose. You can thank me later for your right to wearing clean clothes. I am an "Eminent Woman", it ain't a put on. My spy instinct tells me that Shabazz shouldn't be lookin' to the Quran. You can all come aboard, but don't sink Harpers Ferry. I'm a stash and grab freer of the slaves, check me out of the twenty. I was praised many times by none other than Frederick Douglass. So much for being peaceful, Malcolm, that sure does make you a Muslim. William, you primarliy blamed racism on the capitalists. And Rosa, shut yo mouth, you also looked to the Communists. Hop onto the tracks of the Underground Railroad. But y'all need to bail out individually and remember to keep it low. I'M the greatest Harriet, you know it ain't Beecher Stowe. I'm ridin' the waves to victory cause my Combahee Ferry hit the flow. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who won? Malcolm X Rosa Parks W.E.B. Du Bois Booker T. Washington Harriet Tubman Category:Blog posts